Portable electronic devices generally include one or more openings. These openings allow for features and enhancements for the portable electronic device. For example, a portable electronic device can include an opening for a SIM tray. However, the opening leaves the portable electronic device vulnerable to liquid exposure, and possible damage to the portable electronic device.
Further, an additional opening can be used for an audio module. However, the same issue—liquid exposure—can also result from the opening. Even when the audio module is sealed, the portable electronic device may include other components used with the audio module. The interface between the audio module and the other components ultimately results in the potential for liquid ingress into the portable electronic device.